Water is becoming an increasingly scarce resource. This increasing scarcity is pressuring consumers and governments alike to consider how they use water and how they can use it more wisely. The costs of water are also increasing as a result of scarcity, and businesses are under pressure to reduce costs associated with using water.
Many businesses and users need water to maintain the grounds of their business facilities and their residences. Some estimates posit that landscape irrigation accounts for nearly one-third of all residential water use, and totals almost nine billion gallons per day. Much of that water is wasted due to inefficient irrigation methods and systems.
As a result, water users are looking for options to reduce water usage without negatively impacting their landscape. However, doing so often requires expertise in landscape irrigation and may require expensive equipment. Furthermore, some water users are unsure whether they will ever recoup the investment they make in the system. Many water users forgo the benefits of more sophisticated irrigation systems and waste water as a result.